Legend of the Silvermoon
by Kat Kurosumi
Summary: It all wraps around a myth of two kingdoms and how their fight caused two sisters to betray each other angering the gods. They are punished to be reincarnated as many generations as it takes to break the curse that they have been stuck with and free the people of their kingdoms. Though they must do this while traveling through different worlds helping people along the way.
1. Ch1- The Legend

A young boy not much older than eight sat restlessly in his bed as an elderly man approached him.

"Grandpa tell me a story"

"Well alright I think I will tell you the story that has been passed down through our family for many generations. The Legend of the Silver Moon."

They boy smiled and laid back against his pillow while the old man pulled out a chair from the little desk by the boy's bed. He slowly sat down and coughed a few times as though testing the child's patience before beginning the tale.

"It was said back in the medieval times that strange things always happened, but nothing tops the story of what happened to two sisters and how their lives changed for the worst. You see these sisters were very close though one was a few years older than the other. Each had their own talents and personality, but when working together nothing could stop them. The eldest sister was named Lunar Knight, she was brilliant at archery. No man or woman could out shoot her with gun, nor arrow. She was not only quick but was skilled with many deadly weapons. Among those weapons was her favorite the scythe. Now while Lunar was training with the large weaponry her younger sister Solar was working on, well ninja skills. Solar was top in her class in knife throwing and could hit a target of any size with ease. Like her sister she was quick which made her all the more deadly. Don't think she will be easy close up because she also trained with swords and both sisters were masters at close combat. Yes these two were some of the best fighters across the lands though only one thing stood in their way of letting them use their talents in battles. They just happened to be royalty. Lunar and Solar were princesses of the Blue Kingdom one of the biggest and well respected royal families known. Though as many kingdoms the Blue Kingdom had an enemy the Red Kingdom.

The Red Kingdom was known for its brutality and often caused wars. So you can believe the Red King was proud to have had three sons to pass on the bloodline and power in battle. Now it is said that back then girls were not allowed to fight in the war that the kingdoms held every sixteen years but the Blue King's daughters begged him to fight. The King loved his daughters but he couldn't bare to watch them both get hurt so he did the only thing he could. He agreed to let the eldest daughter fight this way if Lunar had been slain he would still have a daughter to marry off and hopefully Solar would not wish to fight anymore. This angered Solar of course for she thought it was unfair her sister got to fight and she couldn't. Supposedly she ran off to the Red Kingdom and begged him to fight and the Red King couldn't say no to have his enemy's daughter fighting for him. When word broke out about the about Solar joining the Red army the Blue King was said to have disowned his daughter. He then told Lunar that she must not hold back against her sister and must kill her sister for acts of treason. Though Lunar loved her sister she knew she would have to listen to her father or she would be killed as well. So the night of the battle both armies a lined and waited for the moon to rise as their signal. Solar and Lunar locked eyes on each other for they were both in the first line of the both the armies. It is said that when their gazes met the whole battle field seemed to grow cold from the hatred and betrayal they felt blazing from the two. When the moon has rose to its highest point the two armies charged at full speed towards their enemies. Red versus Blue and Sister versus Sister. Lunar and Solar were out in front running faster than their men though right before their blades collided a light flashed from what seemed like the moon. When the light faded the two sisters had vanished and the only thing left were two stone necklaces. One with a blue jade stone the other with a red jade stone. Both kings were given a stone of their color and somehow they both knew what they must do. Each king chose a knight to find their missing princess and were told to not return until they have found them. Once found they would finish their fight and then finally see who would win among the battle of betrayal. "

"Grandpa what happened to the sisters?" the boy asked sitting up to look out at the moon through the window.

"No one knows what happened to them, all they know was that night the moon shown silver as though saying this was the work of the gods."

"What about the knights? Do you think they will ever find the missing princesses?"

The old man smiled and patted the young boy on the head.

"I do believe they will find the princesses no matter how long it takes. The stones will be passed down from generation to generation picking out a worthy lad as yourself to go out to search."

The boy smiled jumping out of his bed and quickly ran to his closet where he pulled out a wooden sword.

"Do you think I will be chosen to find a princess? I am brave and strong just like a knight!" he shouted swinging the sword wildly at a shirt hanging on the bedroom door.

The old man laughed and motioned the boy to come to him. "Yes you have quite the spirit that it would take to find the sisters. So maybe if you train and stay pure you might be chosen to continue the search, but you can't get stronger if you don't sleep so off to bed." He said lifting the boy and laying him on the bed.

"Now go to sleep Skye before you know it your adventure will soon begin." The man said as he tucked the boy in and walked out of the room. The young boy didn't quite understand what adventure his grandfather spoke of but he could only wish it was him finding the lost sisters, and bringing them back to their kingdoms where they belonged…

-To be continued-


	2. Ch2- The Curse

-November 16th Monday Afternoon-

Today was like every other day in Ralington, the small town of which nothing happened seemed quiet like normal. Though today would be different for at least one family a boy in that family to be more particular. His name was Skye Dark an eighteen year old high school student who was about 6 foot. He had dark blue hair with deep ocean blue eyes and like normal he was walking home to his old style Japanese house at the end of Oaky Woods.

_Man it sure is hot out today…I guess it's just one of those weird autumn days when everything makes it seem like summer until you notice the leaves on the ground. _Skye thought as he walked the routine path he always did on his way home. He loved how the trees looked in fall especially in the woods which makes him love living on the other side of the woods. Every day he got to walk on the trail and enjoy the wildlife right outside his house. Though the true reason he loved his walk home was the huge oak tree that was about a 15 minute walk away. He would always lay under the tree until it began to get dark he didn't understand completely but he felt like he had to go there every day as though something was telling him something or somebody would be there.

Skye walked over and climbed onto one of the lower branches of the giant oak. He gazed up at all the leaves that were golden yellow and orange. _I can't believe it has been almost been 15 years since he left. I wonder what he is even doing now and if he will ever contact us again._ Skye looked up at the higher branches and closed his eyes taking in all the sounds with the cool breeze. _Well whether he comes back or not nothing will really change. You can't forgive a guy who leaves your family for so long and just expect everything to go back to normal. __**Could you quiet your thoughts please you're really loud I'm trying to sleep. **__Huh who is this and how are you in my head?_ _**Err I am your conscience? Yeah that is it now shut up will ya? **__Okay first off that was the worse lie I have ever heard and secondly who the hell are you! __**That is classified but I can tell you one thing if you don't get out of this tree right now I will come down and … **_The voice trailed off as a scream broke from above. Skye looked up to have something fall onto him knocking him and what fell out of the tree.

"Ouch that hurt what are you made of rocks?" A girl said as she rubbed her head. Skye looked at the girl still stunned from the fall. The girl had short red hair with sapphire eyes. She was wearing cut up jeans with a tank top that cut short showing off her stomach. Over it she wore a black leather jacket that looked like it was shredded. As the both stood up he saw she was only a bit shorter than him maybe by two or three inches and she was well fit. Then it hit him about what happened and he quickly glared at the girl.

"What the hell where you doing in the tree you could have gotten hurt or hut me!" he snapped though it didn't look to faze the girl at all she just smirked at him. "Ha I could ask you the same thing boy. Anyhow you should address me by my name which is Kat. Kat Kurosumi and if you know your manners you will now tell me your name without all the yelling" she replied.

"My name is Skye Dark and this is my oak tree and I have every right to be climbing it."

Kat looked at him then at the tree. She walked around its trunk then stopped when she got to Skye. "I don't see you name on this tree and anyhow you can't claim a tree it belongs to the world stupid."

"My family owns this tree we own a big chunk of these woods and it ends a little pass this tree. So you were in my tree" Skye snapped. He was getting frustrated by the girl though she seemed to be enjoying the whole fight. _Who is this girl and why is she so annoying! _He thought as she brushed off some of the dirt on her outfit. _**Hey you know I can still hear you like this right? **_Skye's eyes widen in shock because he knew it was Kat's voice in his head but he had no clue how.

"Hh-how are you…" he began till Kat cut him off. "You wouldn't understand with your pathetic excuse for a brain. So therefore I won't waste my breath explaining it." She said sticking her tongue out at him. "What the do you mean I believe I should know how you getting into my head! And why you are even here in the woods! My family is the only ones who lives here! You have no right…" he stopped having something catch his eye. A blue light shone in his bag and Kat quickly picked up on it too. She ran over grabbed Skye's book bag by the trunk of the tree and started chucking out items of the bag.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?! Give me that back right now!" he yelled as he tried to grab the bag. Kat shot him a blood freezing glare which stopped him in his tracks. "Shut up and tell me what the hell you're doing with this blue jade right now!" she shouted shoving the stone in his face. It was giving off a sapphire blue glow and somehow the stone was now some sort of blue gem. "I don't understand that stone was just some grey rock when my grandfather gave it to me. Somehow it's changed…" After a few moments of looking at the rock he looked up at Kat "You have to come with me."

"What? You expect me to believe that this blue jade stone was a grey old rock that you just happen to have that now magically turned into a gem. And now you want me to go with you to some place oh that makes a young girl like me really want to go with you." She replied sarcastically. Skye ignored her remark and grabbed by the arm practically dragging her to his house. "Let me go your freak! Gosh what am I a cave woman you're bringing back to your cave? You could be a little gentler"

"No you are wrong you wouldn't follow me if I asked you and you know that. And the only reason why I am bringing you here is because I am pretty sure you have something to do with this rock turning into what did you call it blue jade?" Skye replied as he opened the door. He quickly dragged Kat into the kitchen where his mother was with his grandfather.

"Oh my who is this lovely young girl? She has…such a nice fashion sense…" Skye's mom asked as she looked Kat over. "Yes she looks like a stray you find on the streets" his grandpa joked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Hey! I take that highly offensive because I did live on the streets for two years!" Kat snapped yanking her arm out of Skye's grip. "You can talk about your life later right now we have more important stuff to go over. Grandpa I can't believe I am going to say this but does this mean something?" Skye asked holding out the blue stone. The old man instantly dropped his glass which shattered on the table. "Dad what are you doing! You ruined one of my lovely tea glasses" Skye's mother shouted as she quickly began gathering together the pieces.

"The stone…it it is blue once again. My dear what is your name?" he asked looking to Kat as he examined the blue gem. "My name is Kat Kurosumi why?"

"No my child your full title"

Kat looked at him for a moment as though trying to figure out whether she should speak or not. After a few minutes she sighed. "My name is Kat Kurosumi recantation of Lunar Knight Princess of the Spirit World." She looked down at the floor as though she had done something wrong. Everyone just stared at her until someone broke out laughing behind Skye and Kat. Skye turned around to see his older sister Haine. "Your saying you are Lunar Knight ha and I am the president of the United States!" she laughed as she pushed past the two and walked into the kitchen.

"I am to Lunar and if you don't believe me then you soon see. You see who ever gets chosen to be Lunar gets great powers. Though she get limits depending on what world she is in, like here I can use most of my powers here." She stated as she magically appeared in front of the fridge right before Haine did. "I can also transform, sing, draw, summon weapons and beings, I can control elements, I have super strength, and much more. Though like I said it all depends on what world I am in. Some of them I can only use my weapons others I can use elements. Though with everything good comes a bad side. Normally the powers I can't use are ones I would find the best to use in the worlds they are blocked from. Where ever I go I bring trouble along, I feel pain three times as bad as a normal person, and …" she began before the old man cut her off. "The curse…Tell me how does that curse work?"

"What are you talking about gramps? There is no curse in the legend that you told me." Skye asked confused by what was going on. "That is true Skye but that tale was just the kid version over the past few years more of the true story was revealed. Still not details needed have been found out yet though we have quite a big chunk of information we didn't have before. It was found out over the last few generations that the two sisters were brought to the spirit world where there were punished. Lunar was punished worse of all though no one remembers why for the gods had wiped the memories of the kingdoms and of the two sisters."

"He is right I have no reason why I am cursed but I am." Kat walked over and sat down across from the old man with her head looking down at her knees. The curse goes that I will never be able to become close to someone because they would be hunted down and killed. I …I am also said to one day kill everyone I care about and every world. I then will be banished from the spirit world for committing such a crime. Though I guess I shouldn't say that I will do it so far none of the generations before me have fulfilled the curse completely. Though every new Lunar there is the weaker we get inside, which is why it's quite possible that I could be the one who can destroy the worlds. It won't be long the one before me was barely able to fight it off and she was killed at the age of 22." Kat looked up and smiled "I wouldn't worry about really. Nothing bad has happened so far which makes me think that I will be one of the lucky ones" she said in a cheerful tone.

They all looked at her for a few moments until the Mother broke the silence. "Well why don't you stay with us until we work out what to do next. You can stay in Skye's room and Skye and sleep on the couch. We should get you something else to wear as well I am sure Haine has some old clothes that don't fit her anymore. And I am sure she would love to let you barrow them am I right Haine?" she asked giving her daughter a look. Haine scratched her head and smiled "Yeah I guess she can. Anyhow it's not every day that royalty gets to wear an average girl's clothes." She replied trying not to gag on her own words. "Come on Kat my room is this way" Haine said as she walked out of the kitchen and down the narrow hallway. "Don't call me royalty, princess, highness, or anything as such. It really gets on my nerves." Kat grumbled as she slowly followed Skye's sister.

Skye turned to his mom as soon as he heard the door down the hall close. "Why the heck is she sleeping in my room?" he groaned but his mother ignored him and went on with cooking their dinner. "Skye I am ashamed of you…weren't you the young lad that told me he wanted to be a knight. To find the princesses and solve the mystery? And now when you finally get your wish and you don't even realize it. It's a shame." His grandfather replied before getting up and walking out of the kitchen to sit out on the pouch outside. Skye walked after him and to his surprise his grandfather knew he would. He was standing there holding the stone out towards Skye. "I never asked to be the Knight when I got older you know. I am not sure I want to take this role and especially with Kat she will drive me insane." Skye complained as he grabbed the stone out of his grandfather's hand. He looked at the stone to see his reflection on its smooth surface. And before his eyes the reflection changed, its hair was white yet the face looked just like his. Though something was different other than the hair color, yet he couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly the imaged vanished and all was there was his old reflection. _What was that? Was that me though I if that was me I looked different. Why did my reflection even change in the first place? _He thought as he clenched the blue stone in his hands. Whatever it was showing he wanted to find out why and he knew only one way he would be able to.

"I do not know if I am ready…but I guess I can try to be a protector at least for a little while." He said sitting down next to his grandfather. "Now that is the grandson I know" the old man laughed when a bell went off in the house. "Looks like your mom has dinner ready shall we go then?" Skye nodded and the two of them walked into the old house to see that everyone was already seated. Skye almost blushed seeing Kat again she was wearing a baggy tank top and shorts that almost looked to short. "Are you sure these are the only things you have that I will fit?" Kat whined looking at her outfit. "It's all PINK and if you haven't noticed it's not one of the best colors for me." _Really that is the only thing she is thinking about not the fact she is wearing revealing clothing! _

"None sense you look lovely doesn't she Skye?" his mother asked as he sat down next to his younger brother. "Yeah if you like red headed cotton candy I guess." He replied and he could tell that Kat was giving him a glare because it felt like someone had a laser shooting into his head. "I think she looks nice." Taji said sneaking a piece of chicken into his mouth. Kat smiled and looked at the food out in front of them. Skye's mom made roasted chicken breast with sides of corn and potatoes. There was rice and even buttered bread to choose from as well which looked like a feast to Kat. "This all looks amazing! I haven't seen so much food in a while thank you for letting me stay to enjoy this." She complemented practically almost drooling at all the great smells. "Aww why thank you but this is nothing honestly, though you said you lived out on you own earlier didn't you so you must have not had a home cooked meal in a long time. So please eat as much as you like." Skye's mom said happily trying to hide the fact her face was turning red with embarrassment.

"Thank you so much!" Kat said as she began scarfing down all the food she eaten about three fourths of her food within five minutes which kind of scared everyone. As she shoved the last of her food into her mouth she noticed that everyone was looking at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked after she swallowed. "You look like you're a bottomless pit" Skye replied as his older sister punched him in the arm. "Ouch geez I was just saying what we were all thinking."

"Oh I am sorry I sometimes forget to slow down when I eat. I am normally on the move and don't have much time to eat and I need as much food as I can get I burn a ton of calories a day."

"I see then here take some more rice" Skye's mom filled Kats bowl again and this time she tried to eat slower. Everyone finished and you could see it in their eyes that it was time to sleep. It was still kind of early but all of the events that had happened had wiped everyone out. "Skye why don't you take Kat to your room to settle down and in the morning we will all sit down and figure out what to do about our situation."

"Yeah alright." Skye replied as he led Kat down the hall to the first door on the right. "This is my room…don't touch any of my things and try not to stink up my room with the scent of well you." He said in a kind of a harsh but jokey tone. "Ha that was so funny I forgot to laugh" she replied though she didn't have her full attitude like she did earlier. Skye shrugged it off and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Once he left Kat laid down on the bed and curled up under the blanket facing the wall which had a huge window with the perfect view of the moon.

_**If only they knew what trouble they are all about to get into. I am just sorry that this nice family is the one with my Knight now they will suffer all because of me…**_


	3. Ch3- The Dark Power

-November 19th Thursday Afternoon-

Kat laid on the couch upside down so that her head was hanging down towards the floor and her feet resting on the top of the couch. She watched the old Japanese style door through empty space under the glass table as the hours ticked by. It felt like ages before the door slid open to reveal a high school boy who looked like he was about to have his life get sucked down into black hole.

"What are you doing?" he asked in his normal annoyed tone as he took of his shoes and laid his school bag by the coat rack. "What does it look like I am doing? I am trying to kill my boredom." She replied flipping herself around so she was sitting on the couch upright. "It's really boring around here when no one is home I have nothing to do but sleep and eat it gets tiring. Let's go outside. I am tired of being stuck in this house." She groaned looking at the covered windows. Skye looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"We have gone over this a billion times you can't go out and you know why. Anyhow you should be grateful you even have a house to live in for a while. You have a bed and home cooking; didn't you say that it's been awhile since you had either of those things?" It was always the same routine when he got home ever since Kat got here. The morning after Skye found Kat his whole family sat down and thought about what to do next. Kat had said that she wasn't able to leave their world yet for some reason as though her powers were being blocked by something. Skye's grandfather had thought it might be some kind of demon or person trying to kill Kat so they all decided that she would stay in the house. Though Skye could understand that it could get boring she has been in the house for two days straight. The windows were boarded up and the door was to be watched at all times all for Kat's protection.

"Come on I lived on my own for quite a while and I can protect myself fine anyhow your my knight right so in dire need you can protect me, so it's not like we would be going out unarmed or anything. Come on, please? I promise I won't run off and it would only be to get fresh air." She begged looking at him with her best puppy eyes. Skye just looked at her annoyed though he had to admit normally he would be able to say no to sad face tricks like he does with his siblings, but with Kat it was different which made him sometimes think she was using some kind of mind controlling power.

"Fine but only to get fresh air. You will stay on the porch and were only staying out there for 5 minutes alright?" Kat jumped off the couch in high spirits and quickly charged out the door and into the forest. "HEY! I said stay on the Porch!" Skye shouted but it was no use she had run off to far to hear him. _Great what am I going say to my grandpa when he sees that Kat has gone missing? __**I am not missing idiot. **__Kat where the hell are you?! I told you not to run off and hey! Stay out of my thoughts! __**I can only read your thoughts because you leave your mind wide open if you don't want me reading them then just allowing me to. By the way why don't you turn around? **_Skye listened and to his surprise Kat was on the roof of the housewatching him.

"I got a bit over excited I love being outside and being in your house so long made me feel how a bird does when you trap it in a cage. Then put the cage near a window where it will only get to watch as other birds soar through the air while it sits in the cold metal cage never be let it out to spread its wings. Sure sounds overly dramatic but when you have stayed outdoors for as long as I have you grow to miss it when you're stuck inside."

Skye sighed and sat against a tree in the front of his house and looked up at Kat who was watching leaves fall to the ground in the forest behind him. "I know that it must be tough but that is a sacrifice you will just have to deal with." He replied to see her face sadden for a minute before snapping back to its normal poker face look. "Hey I never asked to be Lunar nor do I want to be her half the time. It gets tiring always being hunted down and having your life ripped away from you. I still want to know why your my knight you don't even have any powers nor have you been trained in anyway of fighting."

Skye looked at the ground as he thought about what she said and soon came to the conclusion that she was right. He had no training or even much knowledge about the whole myth. So why was he picked in the first place to become a knight, his older brother would have been a better choice than him. Kat looked at him and could tell he was a bit upset on the matter too. "Err…hey Skye? How about we go into to town and get some a snack? I could really go for some pocky." She said trying to get him to focus on something else. Skye looked up at her then at his wrist to see what time it was. It was about 3:30pm and no one should be arriving home until close to 4:30pm which would give them an hour. _What am I thinking! We can't go into town to many people there something could happen. _

"Yes but lots of people will most likely cause the attackers to no attack since there will be tons of witnesses." Skye ignored the fact she was tapping into his head again he knew that could be one case but he wasn't sure if they should risk it. If anything bad did happen it would be him to blame then again Kat could go even if she wanted to she had the power to stop Skye easily. Skye sighed and stood up before heading inside the huge house. After a few moments he came back out carrying Kat's boots and a jean jacket which he must have taken from his sister's room. He was wearing his sneakers along with a sports jacket which shocked Kat because she didn't think he played any sports.

"We have 45 minutes to go into town and get back before anyone else does, got it? No running off or messing around we don't have time for it. Stick near me at all times so I can keep an eye on you. If you break any of these rules you will not get to go back out for another trip understood?" Kat just looked at him for a moment before jumping off the roof and grabbing her boots out of his left hand. "Well look who woke up. It seems the adult side of you is finally showing itself huh?" she replied sliding on the jacket which was a bit to big yet it kept her body heat trapped. "I promise not to break the rules unless I find a need to."

"Fair enough I guess but let's hurry okay?" They both started down the path at first at a walk then into a run remembering it takes 15 minutes if they walk to exit the forest.

* * *

As they got into town they soon noticed that their worry was for nothing the streets and sidewalks were packed full of people shopping for thanksgiving and maybe even Christmas gifts. "I've never even seen the town packed this badly before at least not at this time of the month. We will never make our way there here in time." Skye said in a worried tone though to no surprise Kat had already gone off ignoring what she agreed to back at the house.

"Excuse me sir. Do you happen to know where the General Store is? I am new to town and I am a bit lost you see." Kat put on one of her amazing fake smiles on which always seemed to fool everyone. The man smiled back and pointed north. "Just walk about four more buildings down it will be on the left side of the street. Be careful though people don't seem to pay attention when anyone is crossing today." The man replied before continuing on his way.

"Skye come on the man said it isn't that far away!" she chirped before pushing her way through the crowd. Skye quickly charged after though he felt a bit hurt since she could have just asked him where the store was it wasn't like he was a stranger to the town too. Lucky for Skye Kat had long red hair not that orange people call red. Kat had actual red hair like the color of blood but lighter. She stood out pretty well in the crowd though she was quite a bit ahead of him. "Kat wait up!" Skye shouted making her stop but only for a few seconds before she realized that she was right across from the store. Kat quickly darted out into the street for getting all about checking for cars and of course with their luck one was coming. It was a black Mustang which belonged to a kid in Skye's school Henchi Saneto. Kat was about half way through the street as the car drew closer though suddenly Kat stopped at looked toward the direction when the car was coming. Henchi quickly slammed on his brakes but he was too close though the strange part was from where Skye stood it looked like she got hit but Kat was still standing in fact once the car stopped she went back to walking towards the store. People started to gasp about what happened saying god saved the girl though as Skye finally managed to push through the crowd reaching the street he saw a dent in the front of the Mustang. Henchi blinked confused of what just happened but drove off once he made sure no one else was going to cross. Skye could tell that he would most likely be freak once he sees the dent in his car even though the kid was rich he always had to make a big deal about what was wrong.

Kat turned around to see Skye run into the store and quickly locate her. "What the hell was that? You could have been hurt! And how didn't you get hurt there was a dent in his car." Skye snapped he didn't know whether he was more mad or confused. "First off keep you voice low. Seconds I used a force field…if his car got damaged then it's his fault for not going the speed limit." She replied as she looked along the shelves of junk food.

"What do you mean? You didn't even look before crossing and now because of what you did you have people all over talking about you. This isn't good at all you know that right?" Though she didn't seem to be paying attention she looked more fascinated by the sweets in front of her than anything else. Skye looked at his watch which read 4:05pm they had to hurry and head back it took them a little over a half an hour getting to the store they would have to practically run the whole way back to make it in time. "Kat hurry up a pick something we have to hurry." He said with panic in his voice. "I already picked out my snacks." _Snacks?_ Skye thought as he saw she picked out about 3 bags of family sized chips, 4 candy bars, a bag full of blow pops, a case of monster, crybabies, and a bag of jolly ranchers. "Don't worry I not gunna make you pay for them." She said as she walked up to the register and handed the cashier 50 dollars out of her pocket. "Do you always carry so much on you?" He ask her as she walked towards him with her bags at her side. She hand him a bag to carry and began heading for the door. "Do you really want to ask questions when were low on time?" Skye didn't even need a second to think. In a flash they both charged out the door and broke out in a sprint towards the forest at the edge of town.

* * *

By the time they got back it was too late Skye forgot that his grandfather said he come over early to keep Kat company that evening. For an hour all they did was get scowled and for what junk food…? When everyone had finished eating dinner later they all sat around in the living room area where they watched as Kat as she ate away at a bag of chips. "Why did you buy so much junk food shouldn't you be saving your money?" Skye's little brother asked Kat looked at him the tilted the back towards him so he could grab a few chips. "Well I have quite a bit of money. You see I get paid to sing on the street but most of this money came from bets and fights. I did steal a bit too…" Everyone looked at her though their faces were not too shocked. "A god of heaven steals huh? I am guessing they have low standards now a days." Skye joked as he drank some of the monster that Kat had bought.

"I do what I have to in order to survive it is not my fault that people do not pay attention to their money. And before you say anything yes junk food is important. I have no clue why maybe it's the sugar but when I get emotional whether its anger, sadness, or whatever candy seems to make me calm down. That is why it's a good idea to have some around so write that down Skye cause you need to keep some on you at all times got it?" Kat smiled and gave Skye a thumbs up. "Yeah whatever I bet your making this all up just to get more candy. You know all your teeth are going to fall out and you will get fat from all this junk food." He replied though he had to admit always having something to snack on with you would be pretty nice. "Your wrong my powers keep me nice and fit so I shall stay lovely and slim but you on the other hand will get horribly fat." She laughed sticking her tongue out at him before running off down the hall.

Kat heard Skye start to get up but he never came after her which told her he must have been stopped by his mother. It was probably for the best it was already really late and if Skye tried to fight her he would get all beat up and wouldn't take her back out into town again for sure. With that in mind Kat walked into a small room where she had been moved to. The house was quite huge and had several guest rooms. This one in particular Kat loved since it had a door to get outside where she could sit next to a small pond they have. There were no fish but the water looked lovely as it reflected the moon light off its surface. Slowly she changed into some PJs she borrowed from Haine and flopped onto the bed on the far side of the room. She laid there with her eyes shut as she listened to all the sounds of nature coming from outside until she zoned out.

* * *

*Kat's Dream*

"Look what you have done! Look! Look! Your hands are stained…tell me what are they stained with! TELL ME!" a voice yelled at a girl sitting in the middle a of rubble covered ground. "Blood…they are covered in blood…" the girl said quietly while she watched little droplet s of scarlet red fall from her fingertips. "Whose blood is it? Don't act like you don't know… you can see can't you? Look around you!" the voice growled as the girl looked up a looked at what laid around her. It was a small town it was completely torn to the ground, fire was burning in several areas. The whole place was covered with debris and smoke but what the voice wanted her to see was very clear. Bodies of every town person laid lifeless on the floor. Adults to babies it didn't seem to mattered of what age they were.

"I didn't do this…I wouldn't do something like…" she began before the creature the voice was coming from showed itself. It looked just like the girl but her hair was black and her eyes were red. She had a toothy grin that went well with her long claw like nails. She had some kind of strange markings covering her body and even had black wings though they looked like they had been slashed at. "You did do this, you could do this, and you will do this in the real world. You cannot escape your fate child and you know this too well. You shall kill everyone the has meaning to you." The dark girl said pointing to a body that has now appeared in front of the girl on the ground. It was a teenage boy and soon his family was lying beside him. The girl began to cry before screaming in fear of what might come.

* * *

*Outside the Dream*

Haine awoke to a noise that sounded like something fell coming from the room across from hers. Slowly she got up and opened her door looking around to see if anyone else was up. After she felt like she was the only one who had heard the noise she moved forward to the room across the hall. She pressed her ear against the door hoping that it was only her mind playing tricks on her, but it could be anything now that they have some who is being hunted down by demons living in their home. "I didn't do this… I wouldn't do something like…" Haine moved her head away for the door and slowly slid it open. Kat was on the floor mumbling something to quiet for Haine to hear. "Kat? Are you okay?" she asked slowly walking towards her before quickly stopping. Something was different about Kat which made her hesitate whether she should go wake someone else up in case something was wrong with her.

Kat soon began tossing on the floor and in turn Haine backed up. Then Kat stopped. She laid still with her body barely even showing signs of air being pumped through her. "I did do it, I could do it, and I will…kill them all." Kat said as she sat herself up. Haine slid down to the floor frightened though she did not know why she had a reason to be. It was like the atmosphere had changed causing her body to react in a frighten way. Her body began to shake as Kat's hair turned black and her nails grew long and sharp. Haine covered her mouth trying to mask her breathing as Kat kept repeating something quiet again. Haine took a deep breath then looked towards the open door leading to the hallway. She slowly began to crawl towards it when something made her freeze. She slowly turned her head towards the bed to see Kat was looking at her. Kat's eyes were now blazing red and in them Haine could have sworn she saw herself standing there before being attacked by a beast. It was like she was seeing her own death it was to horrifying that she couldn't move as Kat slowly stood up and began walking towards her.

"I am sorry…but it says I have to kill you now." Kat said and for that one second when she spoke her eyes seemed to lose it blood thrust as though sad about what she was about to do next which gave Haine enough time to snap out of the trance and run off into the hallway. She quickly took off towards the front door hoping that maybe she could lose Kat in the woods then sneak back to the house and wake the others for help. What she didn't expect was how fast Kat would be…Kat quickly was on her heels though crashed into a few walls knocking pictures down. None of it phased her in a second she was back on her feet and charging after Haine once again. Haine tried to clear her mind and focus on what she was doing but it was too dark to see which way she was heading.

"You can't get away Haine we can smell you. There is no where you can hide were we can't find you." Kat said in what sounded like there an echo to her voice. Haine tried to tell herself to calm down but nothing would work her mind was now too lost in panic. Branches scratched her face as she pushed through them as tears ran down her red cheeks from fear and pain. _No…I don't want to die! Why is this happening! Why! WHY!_ She thought as she fell to the ground. Haine looked behind her to see her foot was caught under a root. She must have tripped over the same root a million times as she was growing up but none of those times were in death situations. "No come on dang it not now" she screamed trying to pull the root high enough to slide her foot out, but she kept losing her grip on the muddy roots. It didn't take long for Kat to reach her. She smiled as she stood near her with her eyes once again burning for blood. "Kat please you don't have to do this! This isn't like you…please Kat!" Haine cried as Kat brought her hand up above her with two fingers extended. "Kat...isn't hear anymore." She said smiling as she stabbed her fingers into Haine's chest piercing her heart.


End file.
